Pokémon Rainbow XYZ: The Heroes of Kalos
by DarkJager
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la Liga de Kalos y el desastre del Equipo Flare. Cierto entrenador volverá a pisar la tierra en donde los sueños se hacen realidad. La meta principal de él, era encontrarse de nuevo con cierta pelimiel. Lo que no tenía en mente eran todos los problemas que tenía adelante. La amenaza de un nuevo Equipo que hará estremecer a todo Kalos y al mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaraciones al final del capítulo._

 _Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri, etc._

 **Capítulo I: Reencuentro**

El viaje fue extenuante, estar casi dos días viajando en avión es horrible. Primero cuando salió de Alola para dirigirse a su hogar en Kanto. La región de Alola es la que más alejada está del resto, eso le quita puntos al lugar, aunque no quita que sea una maravilla de lugar con sus hermosos paisajes y personas. No tuvo tiempo de descansar al llegar a su hogar en Pueblo Paleta, sólo alcanzó a saludar y así mismo a despedirse de su madre.

No podía dejar pasar por alto la visita por el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, llevaba tanto tiempo viajando por el mundo que nunca le daba tiempo de al menos verle el rostro al viejo. De las pocas veces que lo visitaba, no había vestigios de algún cambio significativo, seguía completamente igual. El mismo desorden de libros, las computadoras encendidas derrochando energía e inclusive las lámparas con la misma opaca luz que apenas alumbraba el lugar de noche. Hasta el mismo bombillo tenue de luminiscencia que daba señales de extinguirse por completo seguía ahí, luchando por cumplir el propósito por el que fue creado.

Oak estaba anotando en un cuaderno, la forma como su mano se movía con rapidez daba a entender que estaba cuanto menos apurado en anotar y así nunca olvidar la información. Las dos cubiertas del cuaderno tapaban su rostro, estaba tan concentrado en él que parecía que en cualquier momento, las páginas se tragarían al investigador. No pasó mucho para que el adulto sintiera la presencia de la persona que recién había llegado al lugar, bajó el objeto que sostenía, los bultos debajo de sus ojos no eran normales, por su apariencia se notaba un cansancio de días. Su investigación lo tenía despierto y maquinando a mil por hora, hasta que no la terminara no conciliaría el sueño.

Sus ojos oteaban por ver quién era el que había llegado. La poca iluminación fue suficiente para vislumbrar a la persona en la entrada. Dejó caer el lápiz haciendo que la punta de grafito besara el suelo, quebrándose tan frágil como el cristal. Se acercó hasta él. Primero se le quedó viendo fijamente con una mirada de simple asombro, estiró su brazo para luego colocar su mano en el hombro derecho del entrenador. La expresión de asombro fue remplazada por una de total alegría.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ash¡ ¡Incluso has crecido!— Exclamó contento. La verdad tenía razón, durante su última aventura el cuerpo del entrenador sufrió algunos cambios, comenzó a crecer y a desarrollar otros rasgos. Supuso que esa era la pubertad. Oak aún era un poco más alto que Ash pero apenas le sacaba media frente.

El saludo de ambos no duró mucho, el entrenador traía algo de prisa, quería llegar lo más rápido al aeropuerto para no perder su avión. Rompiendo de una vez con el saludo, le pidió al profesor que le diera a algunos de sus Pokémon que había dejado en el rancho. Un nuevo equipo estaba a punto de ser formado.

Le dijo cuáles quería que le devolviera, Oak se acercó hasta la PC y le pidió que le diera las Pokéball de sus compañeros en Alola de Ash. Las sacó de su cinturón y se las entregóen sus manos, conservaría a dos de esos Pokémon, Pikachu estaría en su equipo sí o sí al igual que Decidueye y el sexto Pokémon lo tenía que ir a buscar personalmente en Kalos.

* * *

A miles de pies por encima del suelo un avión se encontraba con salida en Hoenn directo a Kalos. El avión era uno privado que pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a la exigente y famosa productora y Ex-reina de Kalos, pero no era ella quien viajaba ahí.

Serena había terminado su entrenamiento en los Concursos Pokémon los cuales eran muy diferentes a las presentaciones pero siempre creyó que era bueno probar cosas nuevas y cambiar de aíre. Ya quería volver a su hogar en Kalos, ver si era posible a Clemont y a Bonnie de nuevo y de nuevo a él aunque es muy imposible ya que de seguro debía estar en su hogar o en otra región. Los pensamientos del mañana fueron irrumpidos por ella misma, debía irse a dormir hace una hora pero algo últimamente tenía su atención, era lo que hizo en el aeropuerto de Kalos.

El beso que le dio a Ash, no ha dejado de preguntarse muchas cosas que casi le fue imposible concentrarse al principio en los concursos, pero tenía que olvidarse de eso hasta que terminaran, aunque también tenía que practicar así que ahora que ya no hay concursos decidió relajarse un poco y volver.

Miró hacia su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba un Huevo Pokémon color blanco con una forma de media luna de color azul pálido tirando a grisáceo, tenía que cuidar al Pokémon después de que saliera de ahí, le recordó mucho cuando nació Noibat trayendo aquellas cálidas memorias de aquel que fue la mejor experiencia de su vida.

— Volveremos a casa Braixen. — Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

— Dime, ¿qué harás con este nuevo equipo? Es la primera vez que escoges a varios Pokémon de regiones diferentes — La duda ya hacía en la mente de Oak mientras la transferencia se ejecutaba — ¿Sabes? Pudiste haber hecho esto en cualquier PC de la cuidad e inclusive del mundo — Lo último lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo mientras se reía de la decisión de ir hasta su laboratorio.

— Planeo volver a Kalos e intentar ganar La Liga de ahí. También...a reencontrarme con cierta persona — Un sonrojo mezclado con un pequeño nerviosismo invadió el cuerpo y mente del entrenador cuando trataba de explicarle su plan al Profesor. Aun cuando recordaba a Serena no podía evitar sentirse así, desde que ella lo había besado y así mismo se fue no ha podido decirle exactamente lo que él sentía.

Antes no lo entendía muy bien, pero, al darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez durante el tiempo que estuve en Alola lo comprendió: Serena le gustaba, todo el tiempo que estuvo de aventura con ella en Kalos jamás había podido darse cuente de ello, él trataba lo mejor posible de no entrar en conflicto con ella e incluso lograr a protegerla más de lo que había hecho con sus amigas, pensó que se trataba solamente de una amistad hasta hace poco tiempo.

Posiblemente si iba a Kalos lograría encontrarla de nuevo y podría tener otra oportunidad. Posiblemente así se sintió ella cuando ambos se vieron otra vez hace ya casi dos años.

* * *

Braixen miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos a su entrenadora,hacía ya tiempo que no volvían a casa, ella extrañaba a los demás. La compañera de Serena se acercó y abrazó a su entrenadora dejando algunas lágrimas en la ropa de esta. La chica solo se limitó a corresponder a su abrazo y secar con sus dedos las lágrimas de ella.

— Descansa ¿sí?, me iré a dormir en unos minutos —Braixen asintió y se sentó al lado de ella y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, miró por la ventanilla, el cielo estaba despejado y se veía muy hermoso con tantas estrella.

Palermo fue tan amable de prestar el avión privado a su discípula, al principio esta negó la oferta ya que pensaba que era bastante con enseñarle, pero la ex-reina de Kalos insistió así que lo aceptó.

Miró al huevo que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos los cuales tenían vendas blancas, sonrió. Si se volvía a encontrar con Bonnie de seguro empezaría a llamarle"mamá", aunque eso ponía un poco triste a la chica por el recuerdo de lo que le sucedió al pobre huevo.

Con cuidado tomo algo del bolsillo de su bolso y era la foto antes de que el grupo seseparara, algunas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Serena, estaba tan feliz de volver, y también sería bueno para Braixen y Sylveon quienes habían estado algo tristes estos dos años.

Una vez completa la transferencia, Oak le entregó las Pokéball, también preguntó sobre Pikachu ya que no lo veía por ningún lado. Ash le explicó que estaba descansando en su casa así que decidió dejarlo que siguiera durmiendo antes de volver a partir a Kalos.

Su última pregunta fue si quería ir al rancho a ver a sus demás Pokémon, esa era una tradición muy especial para él pero con la prisa que llevaba no le daría tiempo de jugar con cada uno de ellos. Negó la oferta del Profesor, con una pequeña reverencia le dio las gracias para después dirigirse a la salida.

Estaba a unos centímetros de la perilla cuando Oak habló.

— Te deseo suerte en Kalos, además, tu mamá siempre ha querido nietos así que no la defraudes — El viejo sabía sus puntos débiles, solamente con decir eso logró hacer que sus mejillas ardieran al recordar a Serena otra vez y más aún con la idea de tener hijos con ella. Ash quería al Profesor pero a veces le gustaría romperle sus perfectos dientes.

Sus movimientos fueron torpes al tratar de abrir la puerta. La perilla se resbalaba de sus manos cuando intentaba darle la vuelta, enserio que logró afectarle y eso que ni siquiera la nombró explícitamente.

Logró calmarse, abrió la puerta y se dirigió con algo de prisa a su casa.

* * *

Braixen se acomodó más en el hombro de la pelimiel, la verdad sería un viaje largo además de que estuvieron mucho tiempo entrenando no tenían mucho tiempo para descansar, Serena acomodó mejor a su compañera y así mismo se levantó del asiento a caminar un rato por el avión que la verdad solo era para despejar su mente.

Aun teniendo el huevo en sus brazos caminaba de lado a lado por el pasillo del avión pues cuando llegara a Kalos no sabía si iría a donde su madre o ver a Palermo quien le dijo que cuando volviera quería ver con sus propios ojos el fruto de su entrenamiento.

Se quejó un momento sin que su Pokémon la notara pues tenían dos años entrenando y practicando duramente y con un tiempo limitado para descansar Palermo aún quería ver qué tan experimentada se había vuelto su alumna. Muy pocas cosas la lograban molestar pero cuando lo hacían le era difícil calmarse rápido.

Miró sus brazos y rió nerviosamente, en algún momento el huevo se abriría y lograría ver a la pequeña cría y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero supuso que debía pensar eso. Ahora que recordaba, jamás olvidara la última vez que vio a Ash, después del beso lo notó algo sorprendido ¿o era su imaginación?…Pero debía aclararse…debía saber lo que siento por él...sienta lo mismo o no.

Se dirigió a su asiento otra vez e intentar dormir pero le parecía imposible. Aunque no lo pudiera ver él estaba siempre en su imaginación.

* * *

Ash vio a su madre afuera de la casa con Pikachu en su hombro, también traía en sus manos la nueva ropa que le había pedido. Llegó hasta donde ella, el Pokémon del chico saltó del hombro de su madre al de él y por ultimo agarró la ropa. El diseño de esta era el mismos que utilizó en toda su estadía en Kalos, la diferencia es que la camisa pasó a ser una chaqueta manga larga conservando el mismo diseño pero cambiando su color de azul a negro mientras que en la espalda tenía símbolo de una Pokéball de color blanco, el pantalón seguía siendo de color azul oscuro al igual que los zapatos, los cuales quedaron con el color rojo. La gorra conservó su diseño original al igual que sus colores.

Le entregó a su madre la gorra que había usado en Alola, la abrazó y le dijo que volvería en un año o más, tenía que hacer bastantes cosas en Kalos. Salió corriendo al aeropuerto, iba a esperar a estar en el bosque para sacar su Charizard así aprovechaba de saludar al nuevo integrante de su equipo, este lo llevaría hasta allá.

Sacó a su viejo amigo, él lo saludó con su manera típica quemando todo el rostro de su entrenador con su lanzallamas, Pikachu también saludó a Charizard. Ambos se montaron en él, el Pokémon Fuego-Volador comenzó a batir sus alas hasta que se elevaron y así comenzó a volar hasta el aeropuerto.

Ash como pudo se cambió la camisa y así mismo se puso la chaqueta nueva, esperaría llegar al avión para cambiarse el pantalón en el baño de este. Luego del pequeño viaje, devolvió a su compañero a su Pokéball, entró al sitió y buscó la recepción.

No tomó mucho tiempo, la chica revisó el ticket, lo selló y le dijo que pasara al abordaje. Fue poca su estadía allí, no había mucha gente viajando a Kalos en esta época del año.

Subió al avión, ubicó su asiento y ahí dejó caer su cuerpo cansado, casi no podía moverse, sus huesos parecían estar hechos de piedra. Pikachu bajó del hombro de Ash y se acostó en sus piernas, el Pokémon sabía que era un viaje largo así que decidió dormir, el entrenador también lo haría.

Esperó a que comenzara a despegar para entregarse a Morfeo, aún se sentía algo nervioso al recordar a dónde iba, sobretodo porque la volvería a ver a ella. Esperaba que no sea tarde.

Tras casi cinco horas de viaje ya había llegado a Kalos por fin, bajó del avión con una sonrisa al recordar el lugar, también recordó su estrepitosa caída la primera vez que puso un pie allí. Lo peor fue que hasta Alexa comenzó a reírse del chico de Kanto.

Ese no fue un buen primer paso, pero, allí estaba de nuevo para cambiar lo que sucedió dos años atrás. Una vez adentro del aeropuerto de Kalos buscó con su mirada la salida. Más recuerdos comenzaron a invadir la mente del chico, la despedida que tuvo con sus amigos y por sobretodo aquel beso. Prácticamente estaba en el lugar de los hechos, incluso pudo ver las escaleras por donde Serena se había ido.

Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma, no quería comenzar a tener aquellos sentimientos allí, solamente debía esperar a ver a Serena y quizás ahí se daría el lujo de eso.

* * *

— iBien Es hora de irnos Braixen! —Braixen se encontraba emocionada, incluso se notaba muy motivada, luego de que ayudara a su entrenadora a arreglarse bajó del avión lo más rápido que podía, claro que con cuidado por el huevo.

Una vez afuera del avión una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios, era cálido volver a donde dio un paso importante al igual que es el mismo lugar de donde ella provenía, pero luego notó que Braixen fue directo a alguien lo cual avergonzó a la chica y decidió seguirla pero había alguna que otra gente en el camino obstruyendo más de una vez su camino, además debía tener cuidado con el huevo.

—¡¿Braixen Dónde estás?! — Gritó tanto como sus pulmones le dejaron, no podía encontrar a su compañera, no permitiría que ella se perdiera aquí. No quería que llegase a hacer algo indebido y ella tuviese que pagar por eso.

El chico de Kanto fue directo a la salida del aeropuerto, volteó su mirada hacia atrás y en toda la gente y Pokémon que estaba ahí, logró ver a un Braixen bajar por las escaleras eléctricas con algo de prisa y sin ningún entrenador a la vista.

Le era demasiado familiar ese Pokémon, no le tomó mucha importancia ya que tenía prisa. Antes de salir de ahí a varios metros detrás del Braixen logró divisar una cabellera miel...posiblemente eran alucinaciones que su mente hacía por jugarle una mala, aunque él sabía que todo se debía a la falta de sueño.

Al salir, comenzó a explorar la ciudad Lumiose con su mirada, otra vez estaba en esa gigante pero agradable ciudad. Aún más recuerdos siguieron llegando. Recordó lo impresionado que estaba al ver a las diferentes y nuevas especies que albergaba la región, el recuerdo de cuando vio por primera vez a Mega-Blaziken y por sobretodo su encuentro con los que serían sus compañeros de viaje y amigos Clemont y Bonnie. Cabía la posibilidad de que Bonnie haya crecido, no la veía desde hace dos años. Si mal no recordaba ya estaba en la edad para ser entrenadora.

No iba a seguir recordando y a ponerme sentimental por más tiempo, dio marcha hacia el gimnasio de la ciudad, ahí se encontraría con ellos de nuevo. Eso iba a ser una sorpresa para los dos hermanos ya que el entrenador no avisó que vendría otra vez.

Después de verlos a ambos tenía que buscar a dos seres importantes para él, uno de ellos quizás no vuelva a su lado pero el otro debía hacer lo que sea para tenerlo.

Serena seguía buscando a Braixen, ya tenía la garganta algo irritada de estar gritando a cada rato el nombre de ella. Se encontraba ya afuera del aeropuerto y cuando vio a su compañera notó que empezó a olfatear algo dándole señal de que la siguiera y eso mismo hizo.

Cada vez, la llevaba fuera de la ciudad hasta el punto en que llegaron a un gran bosque. Estuvieron ahí un tiempo, hasta que el Pokémon encontró el olor que tanto buscaba, se detuvo y luego se lanzó encima de un Pokémon. Cuando la chica vio de quién se trataba sonrió.

— ¡Greninja hola! — El Pokémon Ninja aún estaba en shock por el abrazo de cierta Pokémon, cuando miró hacia Serena se vio muy sorprendido y feliz por lo que fue a saludarla con el debido respeto lo cual la peli-miel aceptó muy feliz.

Braixen deshizo el abrazo con Greninja, la felicidad invadió a la compañera de Serena en ese momento, no veía al compañero de Ash desde que se separaron por las labores de él como guardián.

Greninja señaló el huevo que Serena traía en sus brazos para luego sonreír.

— Sí, lo cuidaré muy bien, oye ¿por qué nos vamos a ver a Clemont y a Bonnie? Será una gran sorpresa — Greninja asintió seguido de eso los tres empezaron a caminar directo al gimnasio de Clemont, la verdad todos tenían muchos recuerdos encontrados, verían a sus viejos amigos de nuevo lo cual traía feliz a Serena y a sus compañeros Pokémon.

Quizás si sólo se ilusionaba un poco vería tal vez a Ash, quizás existan posibilidades de que haya regresado aunque fueran mínimas. Decidieron apresurar el paso y fueron directo al gimnasio y hogar de los hermanos

* * *

El entrenador caminó por la ciudad, observando a las personas junto a sus Pokémon, los diferentes establecimientos en la ciudad junto a sus edificios. El que más resaltaba al igual que el más vistoso desde kilómetros era la torre Lumiose, era la más alta de la ciudad y posiblemente de toda la región.

Llegó a la Torre, esta también era el lugar del gimnasio y hogar de Clemont y su familia. Conocía bastante bien el lugar e incluso al líder.

Llamó a la entrada del lugar gracias a un tablero electrónico, esperó unos cuantos segundos cuando de la misma pantalla apareció la cara de Clembot. El robot se quedó viendo a Ash por un tiempo, él logró reconocerlo, aunque el original Clembot muriera, este tenía los recuerdos del antiguo y gracias a eso fue que logró que el chico pasara el reconocimiento facial. El chico Le pidió que no le dijera a su rubio amigo que se trataba de él, solo dijera que era cualquier retador.

Serena empezó a caminar junto a Braixen y Greninja quienes estaban hablando en su lenguaje, ella estaba feliz por ellos, por lo que decidió no interrumpir. Veía sus brazos constantemente, hacia todo lo posible para que no vieran las vendas, tenía heridas muy profundas y sería alarmante por lo que seguía al frente de ellos, no quería contar la historia de esas heridas, pero aun así era "agradable" estar así.

El recuerdo de cuando pasó por un bosque por primera vez con Braixen cuando era una Fennekin y un Pokémon salvaje las atacó, una forma no tan agradable de comenzar tu aventura pero en ese tiempo Fennekin la había protegido.

Caminaron con tranquilidad, cuando ya habían salido del bosque se dirigieron a la Torre Lumiose. El corazón de la chica comenzó a retumbar más fuerte dentro ella, volvería a ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo, compartirían los recuerdos de estos últimos tiempos y podría ver a Bonnie crecer teniendo en cuenta de que ya había llegado a la edad para convertirse en entrenadora.

* * *

La puerta de la Torre se abrió, Ash subió por el elevador hasta el piso del Gimnasio. Su cuerpo y mente sentían emoción al reencontrarme con sus amigos, de poder volver a ver los grandiosos experimentos de Clemont aunque explotaran, Pikachu extrañaba los cuidados de Bonnie y él extrañaba el optimismo y lo buena que era ella. Simplemente quería volver a estar con todos ellos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando a tan solo diez metros del campo de batalla al chico. En el centro de este logró ver al rubio de espaldas.

Estaba cruzado de brazos, notó que estaba riendo por la forma en que sus hombros se movían...seguro que sus típicos monólogos antes de empezar una batalla comenzarían.

— Bienvenido aspirante, ¿Estás preparado para demostrar tu poder? — Anunció a todo pulmón Clemont mientras seguía dándole la espalda al "retador" la vez que yo este se acercaba más al campo de batalla. — Dime, aspirante ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Parece que no se daría la vuelta hasta que el combate comenzara.

— Mi nombre es Jefferson Gutierritos — El azabache mintió sobre su nombre para darle aún más la sorpresa cuando volteara a verlo. Dijo el falso nombre con la voz más extraña que sus cuerdas bocales le permitieron — Estoy listo para tu reto — Siguió diciéndole para aumentar el fuego por las batallas de Clemont.

— ¡Pues entonces que esta batalla brille como la ciencia al futuro! — Gritó el Líder a la vez que se volteaba por completo a ver a la persona a sus espaldas — ¡Comencemos, aspi...! — No pudo terminar su frase al ver que el supuesto retador era en realidad Ash. Su cara fue un poema, sus ojos estaban a su máximo y no pudo soltar la Pokéball por el shock.

Con la misma expresión soltó por fin la Pokéball al suelo, a paso lento comenzó a acercarse al azabache. Sólo le tomó unos segundos llegar a donde él estaba parado, extendió su mano y con la misma lentitud empezó a llevar su dedo índice a la cara de su amigo.

Él solamente se quedó quieto con su típica sonrisa, pero se estaba acercando a su nariz, la sonrisa se fue trastornando hasta llegar a ser una nerviosa, ¿qué rayos pretendía hacer Clemont?

Pikachu que seguía en el hombro de su entrenador soltó su típico grito. Clemont al escucharlo reaccionó, se echó varios pasos hacia atrás y su expresión de atónito fue cambiando, quedó sustituida por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Él exclamó el nombre de Ash con una gran felicidad, estrechó su mano con la de él para luego darle un abrazo que duró poco, enserio que estaba contento. Ahora que el entrenador de Kanto detallaba con más calma a su amigo:Notó que había cambiado un poco, aún vestía su típico traje, su cabello había crecido un poco más estando ahora más alborotado pero manteniendo el mechón irónico con forma de rayo. Él había crecido igual que el azabache, aunque el entrenador era por un par de centímetros más alto.

— ¿Qué te trae a Kalos de nuevo? — Colocó su mano en su barbilla tomando pose pensativa — Hasta donde sé, tú estabas en Alola.

— La Liga de allá terminó así que regresé a viajar. Me quedé con el sabor amargo de quedar en segundo lugar aquí así que vine a tomar revancha en la liga — Le explicó con total normalidad hasta que...— Además vine a hablar con alguien en especial — Estos últimos días cada vez que Ash hablaba de ella no podía evitar sentirse así, ya comenzaba a parecerle un fastidio el cómo se comportaban sus "hormonas".

Clemont entendió de quién hablaba, rió por lo bajo mientras loveía. Cuando su risa culminó, explicó que no sabía nada de Serena, tampoco sabía si estaba de vuelta en Kalos. Esas palabras sin duda que dolieron en el fondo a Ash, quizás ella no se encontraba en la región y no volvería dentro de algún tiempo

* * *

— ¿Lo sintieron? — Aquella voz tan profunda se alzó entre la oscuridad de aquella amplia habitación. La persona se levantó de su asiento, dio dos aplausos y de ahí las luces se encendieron por completo, al frente de la silla estaban varios monitores encendiéndose cada uno a la vez después de los dos aplausos seguidos.

De la nada en la habitación a punto de morir por la soledad aparecieron tres personas como si de un destello se hubiese tratado. Cada uno estaba apoyado en una de sus rodillas contra el suelo esperando ó tres poseían un cabello bastante largo de color blanco recogido con una cola pero sólo hasta casi el final de la longitud de este. Poseían una bandana de color gris en sus frentes mientras que una máscara en su rostro cubría de la nariz para abajo llegando hasta más abajo de sus pectorales dándole forma de chaleco protector del mismo color de la bandana.

— Así es mi Lord, el salvador de Kalos ha vuelto — dijo el tipo del medio levantando su rostro para mirar a su amo.

— ¿Tendremos que abandonar la misión después de todo? — Preguntó el que se encontraba a la izquierda imitando los mismos movimientos que el anterior.

— Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder mi Lord — por último habló el de la derecha pero este clavó una mirada desafiante al que ellos consideraban como su "dios"

El tipo respiró profundo, su cara indicaba completo desinterés en lo que ellos hablaban, sus ojos reflejaban una mirada de aburrimiento y para colmo soltó un bostezo.

— Por supuesto que no. — Habló por fin mientras cerraba y abría su puño — Con él aquí podré terminar lo queLysandre yGhetsis debieron hacer en sus días de gloria. — Terminó de hablar. Tomó el objeto que estaba al lado de su asiento, un cetro bastante oxidado con el símbolo del Equipo Plasma en el centro con varias grietas y arañazos. Él lanzó el cetro hacia donde estaban los tres en señal de que Ghetsis había caído por completo.

Los tres tragaron saliva, su antiguo líder al que su lealtad estaba incondicionalmente ya no estaba. El Jefe del ya disuelto Equipo Plasma había sido detenido por la Interpol, pero sus más leales reclutas dieron todo de ellos para que él escapara. Con tan solamente unas cuantas semanas en libertad, cayó su sentencia por manos ajenas de la organización que lo había arrestado por primera vez. Ese mismo era aquel hombre que tenían al frente dando órdenes, el poder de él fue tan grande que logró doblegar por completo la lealtad y voluntad de los mejores de Ghetsis.

Una vez enteradode la muerte de Lysandre no tuvo que preocuparse más por el Equipo Flare ya que sin su líder no tendrían más nada que hacer. De Ghetsis si tuvo que encargarse personalmente después de enterarse de que había escapado de su encierro.

— La Fase Uno entrará en acción pronto, los quiero preparados para entonces.

— Sí, señor — Una vez dicho eso los tres desaparecieron de la misma forma como entraron, los humanos alterados servirían bastante bien para los planes de él.

* * *

 ** _Si leíste "_ _Pokémon Rainbow XYZ:The heroes of kalos" te preguntarás "¿Pero esto ya lo leí, por qué está de nuevo publicado?" Pues muy fácil: Esa historia era escrita en colaboración con Chizuri Akane. Pero ya que ella se quedó sin Internet, pues yo seré quien la publique de nuevo xD. Hay algunas cosas distintas pero son pequeños detalles._**

 ** _Por falta de tiempo, no puedo editarla al cien por ciento. Hay cosas en la narrativa que quisiera cambiar, pero son más de cuatro mil palabras y pues como que me daba flojera el hacerlo._**

 ** _Antes de que termine esta semana, trataré de tener el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _(Me confundí al subir archivos xD. Por eso el nuevo cambio perdooon)_**

 ** _Si dejas un Review esa será mi recompensa por haber escrito el capítulo xD (Y así saber qué te gustó, qué no y consejos para mejorar)_**

 _ **Saludos y hasta la próxima.** __  
_


	2. Capítulo II: ¿De nuevo te tienes que ir?

_Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri, etc._

 **Capítulo II: ¿De nuevo te tienes que ir?**

—

 **Unas semanas antes:**

No se lo podía creer. Hace más de un año que todo estaba bajo su total control, nada podía escaquearse de sus ásperas y gélidas manos, mismas que habían arrebatado miles de almas como si sólo se tratase de un simple juego. Según su retorcida mente, ningún escaso detalle podía capear sobre la información actual. Su juicio se estaba poco a poco zafando de su ser, estaba rodeado de una bola de inútiles incompetentes que no podían ni vigilar a un viejo cuerpo oxidado, atado a un montón de cadenas herrumbrosas por el oxido, provocada por la humedad. No lo demostraba por fuera, su cuerpo consumido por los glaciales de la inhumanidad no se inmutaba. La otra versión era su corrompida mente, el calor de los sin límites de rabia, bombeando el calor exacto para su organismo como su igual asqueroso corazón.

No había respuesta por parte de los demás presentes en la espaciosa sala en donde estaban. Todos temían por su vida, el sentimiento que inundaba y arremetía en los cerebros de todos, podía compararse al de la muerte. Sólo que esta vez, en el interior de sus viseras, ya se daban por muertos mientras que sus corazones seguían latiendo a toda máquina, como teniendo miedo de ser arrancados de una mientras que las venas seguían conectadas en su complejo circuito.

Si llegasen a morir ahí, nadie lo sabría, todos los testigos (si es que quedaba alguno) debían callar para siempre. Todos sabían que si la información de lo que pasaba ahí se filtraba a las autoridades, habría un completo genocidio hacia todos aquellos que juraron lealtad, misma que era puesta a prueba conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ahí en donde estaban, debían jurar devoción hasta fenecer en el valle de la muerte antes de todo, porque una vez que empiezas, debes entregar alma y corazón para él.

— ¿Dónde está nuestro hombre que debía de vigilarlo? — Por fin, aquella voz autoritaria de la que todos temían, resonó por todo el lugar como si un atronador relámpago cayese del cielo. Penetró los tímpanos de todo aquel presente, llegando incluso a zarandear las viseras, entrañas, cerebro e incluso las almas en pleno escarmiento.

Él estaba exigiendo una respuesta inmediata, no debían hacerlo esperar. La multitud frente a él enmudecía mientras los segundos transcurrían tan lentos que se hacían eternos. Ni un murmuro, todo en un silencio tan sepulcral, como si la pregunta se hubiese soltado en un cementerio abandonado, en donde sólo la luna y los restos de las lapidas, serían la compañía del valiente hombre que se adentraba a la boca del lobo.

Parecía que las plegarias de todos se habían escuchado en los recónditos del paraíso. Un individuo de la multitud comenzaba a moverse hacia el frente, los demás se quitaron tan rápido de su recorrido para dejar de estorbarle al lacayo y afrontase como era debido su destino. Fueron tan veloces como se les fuese posible, no querían que la ira les llegase a ellos por igual como si de un comunismo irracional se tratase. Aquel pobre recluta ya estaba cara a cara con su jefe, parecía estar en total serenidad, su cuerpo no tiritaba sin control y parecía que su ritmo cardiaco estaba tan en calma como las olas del mar muerto. Incluso tenía las agallas o quizás un severo retraso mental para mirar directo a los ojos del hombre que le sacaba más de dos cabeza de altura.

— ¿Tú eras el encargado de custodiar a Ghetsis? — Ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, ambas miradas chocaban como si la tierra estuviese batallando contra las cantidades incontables de mar por el dominio del planeta. Unos ojos impregnados en determinación contra unos inyectados en sangre que reclamaban insaciablemente el cuerpo sin vida de quien estaba al frente de ellos.

— Lo único que sé, es que escapó con la ayuda de los…Ninjas del Equipo Plasma — Respondió el recluta con bastante calma. Nadie sabía en qué estaba pensando aquel hombre que aparentaba no tener ni una pizca de sentido común. O ya se había rendido mentalmente, siendo conocedor del destino que le esperaba, o en realidad era un persona con una esperanza rebosante que esperaba alguna indulgencia por el lado de su sanguinario jefe.

Ahora sí que estaba colérico. Habían llegado informes sobre tres individuos desconocidos que trabajaban con el Equipo Plasma, pero hasta ahora nada que fuese oficial. Ninguno de sus reclutas había podido verlos, los sensores captaban sus meticulosos movimientos dignos de un maestro de las sombras, pero cuando era el momento de revelar de quién se tratase, se desvanecían de la nada. Primero fueron llamados "Fantasmas" pero al pasar de los mese, el mejor nombre para aquellos extraños individuos, era el de "Ninjas" Al final, toda la cortina de humo que no dejaba ver la verdad, se había esfumado delante de sus ojos. Al parecer, los malnacidos Plasma habían logrado conquistar el campo que él llevaba tiempo intentando embolsar para sus propósitos personales. Ahora tenía más razones para darle una pequeña visita a Ghetsis.

Las emociones nuevas se juntaban formando una incandescencia por el calor latente interno. Más que un calor corporal, parecía el magma ardiendo que asciende por la corteza terrestre. Incluso cuando todo estalló en su interior, emulaba a la perfección la explosión de los grandes geiseres. No sólo era la furia azotando sin clemencia alguna su mente, sino también un extraña sensación de emoción palpitaba latentemente en su pecho. Aunque sea el fallo, había traído algo nuevo para sus ambiciones; no era una perdida completa. Ahora tenía que borrar a dos personas y doblegar o adueñarse de tres más.

Sin más, posó con rapidez su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la escoria de su recluta, su palma y dedos eran ridículamente más grandes que toda la cabeza de aquel pobre hombre. Así como sentía su rabia, así la expresó. La victima sólo pudo sentir con terror, cómo su cabeza era rápidamente prensada por el agarre, siendo agrietada por la inhumana y desmesurada fuerza de su verdugo. El calvario por el que pasaba, era como si las indomables llamas del infierno se posaran sobre su ser, hasta la medula espinal se estaba estremeciendo por el dolor. Lo último que pudo ver con sus ojos que poco a poco se le escapaba el brillo y el valor que antes tenía, fue la mirada de su "jefe" Era como si él no le importase ejecutar aquel acto fuera del orden de la naturaleza. Aquella expresión monótona, fue lo que terminó por quebrar el espíritu del sorche condenado. Ni siquiera pudo gritar de dolor, tratar de zafarse de las manos de la muerte o al menos poder articular alguna palabra o sonido. La desconexión total con el mundo terrenal llegó para él cuando todos los presentes escucharon el inmundo y repugnante sonido del cráneo y todo su contenido explotar en mil pedazos. Parecía irreal lo que se había quedado grabado en la retina de todos, el cuerpo cayó completamente inerte en el frío suelo. Parecía que hubiese sido víctima de una decapitación como se hacía en la época de sus ancestros. Aún seguía derramando fluidos rojos, pero la mayor parte de la atención estaba en el jefe, su mano estaba repleta de aquella sustancia tan vital para cualquier ser vivo. Por sus dedos resbalaban las partes restantes de la cabeza que había sido reventada en mil pedazos. Lo único que aquel monstruo carente de alguna pizca humana hizo para asear su extremidad, fue zarandear esta de un lado a otro hasta que él creyó que había sido suficiente.

— Preparen mi equipo… — Comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban el resto de sus lacayos. Aunque estos estuviesen con las imágenes recientes, debían volver a su compostura usual. Sabían que debían darle vuelta a la página rápido, de lo contrario lo peor podía pasar. —Iré a visitar a mi viejo amigo. — Con aquella última sentencia, todos asintieron y volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo. Todos los preparativos debían estar listos.

— "Él es el Alfa y el Omega. Pero nosotros somos la desesperación…El Ómicron" — Dijeron todos al unisonó una vez su líder indiscutible se preparaba para salir.

 **Tiempo Actual:**

— Entonces no hay mucha esperanza de volver a verla — No quería sonar abatido ni mucho menos frente a su amigo. Pero era difícil no sentirse al menos decepcionado de hacer un largo viaje hasta la región de Kalos y no poder ver a Serena. Aunque se le dificultase creer el hecho de que volvió a pisar esas tierras que ya conocía por… ¿amor?, Sabía en el fondo de su agitada mente, que ese hecho era el más contundente para hacerlo regresar. No podía engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo, todos sabían que algo cambió en el corazón de aquel despistado entrenador el día de su recordada por todos, despedida con Serena. — Supongo que me concentraré sólo en la liga y tratar de volver verme con Greninja. — Fue lo último que le dijo a Clemont antes de soltar un largo suspiro. Tanto el rubio líder como Pikachu, entendían la clara decepción que transmitía el lenguaje corporal de Ash, pero todos ahí sabían que no podían estar lamentándose. Aún había un minúsculo rayo de esperanza que se asomaba como los tímidos reflejos del sol que amenazaban con exterminar las tinieblas de la más oscura noche.

La charla de ambos chicos hubiese seguido su trascurso de no ser por el característico sonido de la puerta del elevador al abrirse, llamó el interés de los únicos presentes en la arena de combate. Ambos voltearon sus miradas a la dirección del sonsonete mecanismo del ascensor. Sea lo que sea, debía ser importante o al menos para Clemont ya que él era el líder de gimnasio en Lumiose.

Quien estaba parado frente a ellos, los dejó cuanto menos estupefactos y algo fríos por el momento. Tenían cara a cara a un Greninja de brazos cruzados, no se movía de su lugar, sólo observaba sin perder detalle de los humanos que estaban a unos metros de su sitio.

Para el entrenador azabache, no pasaron muchos segundos para saber con toda certeza que al frente de él estaba quien había sido su Pokémon. Pikachu fue el primero de los cuatro en reaccionar, saltó del hombro de Ash, se acercó con velocidad a Greninja y así mismo le dio una calidad bienvenida en lenguaje Pokémon. El nacido en Kanto no se quedó atrás, cortó toda distancia que separaba su reencuentro y así mismo, estrechó su mano con la del Pokémon Ninja con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. En el momento en que el saludo entre ambos concluyó, Greninja señaló el ascensor que aún mantenía sus puertas abiertas, el entrenador no comprendía muy bien el que su camarada de Kalos, permaneciese señalando el lugar con énfasis.

Una vez que Ash se dignó a clamar su vista en el sitio señalado, sintió que poco a poco, tiempo se estuviese deteniendo, todo a su alrededor se estaba desvaneciendo en pequeñas partículas que se replegaban por todo el mundo, todo parecía tan frágil en ese momento, pero a la vez efímero. Había visto todo lo que sus ojos, cuerpo y alma anhelaban desde su época y travesía en Alola. Aquellos delicados rizos que recordaría y asociaría toda su vida con la dulce miel, aquellos orbes zafiros como el inalcanzable firmamento y que siempre lo miraban de una forma tan singular, Aquel rostro tan fino y delicado que hacían que el azabache no perdiese detalle alguno de cada gesto y articulación que provenían de semejante pieza arte. Dentro de aquel ascensor, estaba la principal razón del retorno del entrenador de Kanto.

Por otro lado, cuando Serena subía por el ascensor y este se abrió, dando la clara señal de que había llegado a su destino, vio de nuevo al chico que había hurtado sus sentimientos en ese sentido de la palabra. Muchas emociones y dudas se estaban anclando sin piedad en la mente de la chica, su cerebro se encontraba maquinando a mil por una, si seguía así el vapor de los engranajes de su mente, se iba a escabullir por sus oídos. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla? ¿Qué le diría sobre el beso en el Aeropuerto? ¿Y si estaba molesto por eso? ¿Podrían seguir siendo amigos? Se iba a volver loca si seguía así, las rápidas ideas estaban nublándole el juicio, su mente y su alma estaban jugando una complicada partida de ajedrez en donde, la mente tenía en jaque al resto de la artista. Todo esto comenzó a afectarle su lenguaje corporal, su corazón latía como a gran velocidad, su órgano vital se sentía como si estuviese a punto de reventarle el pecho en cualquier momento con un potente latido. Aquellos sentimientos cada vez más aumentaban el flujo de sangre, provocando que un rubor pintara con delicadeza los pómulos de la no tan serena chica. Las piernas le estaban temblando un poco, pero debía soportar toda tensión que amenazaba con quebrarle la columna. Un movimiento en falso y el inocente huevo que protegía en sus vendados brazos, podría no contarla para la siguiente ocasión; No sólo el huevo, también la relación que tenía con el despistado entrenador. Qué decir de cuando vio con lentitud a Ash acercándose a donde estaba ella de pie, ya había dejado de pensar, su sentido común había desaparecido, dejando completamente sola a la pobre chica en un momento tan crítico como ese. Ya sin una pizca de razonamiento, agarró el huevo con una sola mano y con la otra presionó todos los botones del ascensor, para su "suerte" este cerró sus puertas antes de que Ash pudiese llegar a ella.

Ahí fue cuando la verdadera pregunta azotó sin clemencia la mente de Serena: ¿¡Qué demonios había hecho!? Acababa de literalmente cerrarle la puerta en la cara al chico que le gusta. Se estaba mortificando por dentro, la culpa se estaba comiendo sus órganos más vitales, porque lo que le quedaba de cerebro, ya había sido digerido segundos atrás por las fauces de la presión. Braixen no sabía cómo exactamente ayudarla, sólo podía ver con pena las acciones que estaba haciendo su entrenadora. Tenía bastante tiempo, pues había presionado todos los botones del ascensor y la torre era ridículamente alta. Primero se recostó sobre la fría estructura metálica del ascensor y así mismo, su cuerpo comenzó lentamente a resbalarse hasta caer sentada en el suelo. Ni siquiera alzaba la vista o al menos daba señales de atención cuando las puertas del elevador se abrían en cada piso presionado por los delgados dedos de la nacida en Kalos. Luego de lamentarse unos segundos ahí, se levantó, colocó su cabeza de nuevo en la pared de metal y así, empezó a darse leves golpes en su frente una y otra vez. Una vez que sus lamentos, sollozos y maldiciones terminaron, optó por una nueva actitud, más clara y menos nerviosa. Notó que el ascensor no duraría mucho hasta abrirse en el piso en donde estaban los demás. ¿Qué carajos iba a hacer? Fácil (o eso pensaba), trataría de actuar con toda la normalidad del mundo, incluso intentaría sonar algo profesional frente a Ash, al final qué era lo peor que podía pasar.

Quería aparentar que todo estaba totalmente bien, que lo de cerrarle la puerta a Ash en la cara había sido un error en la simulación. Haría como que fuese la primera vez que colocaba un pie en el gimnasio y que nada de lo que había pasado minutos anteriores fuese cierto. La cruda realidad la golpeó sin piedad cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso indicado, hasta el pequeño sonido que indicaba que ya había llegado, logró romper el pequeño esquema que ella misma se había marcado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Obvio que no estaba lista aun para poder dirigirle la palabra sin vergüenza después de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera se sentía segura si lo podía ver a los ojos sin querer que estos se le saliesen por la pena que había vivido antes.

Ya no había vuelta atrás para la artista Pokémon, las puertas se habían abierto y como ella sospechaba, Ash estaba a centímetros de ella. Si lo analizaba un poco, parecía que el chico quería lanzarse de cabeza al ascensor. Ahora sí estaba literalmente acorralada, no había algún escape. No es que la atormentada chica no quisiese estar con el entrenador que estaba parado frente a ella.

— C-Cuánto tiempo sin verte…Ash — Eso fue todo lo que pudo salir de la agitada Serena, le costó algo de tiempo encontrar su voz en aquel seco lugar en donde yacían sus cuerdas vocales. El tono no le salió tampoco como ella esperaba en su plan mental, quería sonar natural, pero en realidad comenzó a trabarse en tan sólo la primera línea de su frase. Sonaba tan nerviosa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ese sentimiento la había bloqueado por completo.

Justo en ese lapso de segundos interminables, fue que ambos por fin se detallaron con más calma. Serena ahora vestía una nueva vestimenta que consistía en una camisa como la del comienzo de su aventura pero de color blanco con el cuello rojo y aun llevaba el lazo que le había regalado Ash, llevaba un chaleco como el antiguo pero de color negro y usaba una falda de color rojo y unas botas pequeñas de color negro con adornos de unas Pokéball de color rosa y usaba unas medias hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas de color negro. En su cabello usaba unas pequeñas esferas que amarraban los mechones de cabello como a un zoroark de color rosa pálidas. Usaba un sombrero de color oscuro como la noche con unas cintas de color rosas con el adorno de una flor, algo parecido a una boina, llevaba un bolso de color rosa algo intenso con adornos florales y en el centro de todos, unos listones de Sylveon haciendo un corazón.

Una vez que el cerebro de Serena analizara la nueva apariencia del chico que estaba parada a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que ahora él era más alto que ella. En el pasado, ambos eran de la misma estatura, incluso en algunos casos, ella parecía ser un par de centímetros más alta que Ash. Pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido, incluso cuando la chica vio de reojo a Clemont, notó que este también se había estirado gracias a la pubertad o al menos eso era lo que creía.

El chico de Kanto quería verse tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba echando humor por dentro, su cerebro estaba al borde de algún colapso. Detrás de esa calma, se encontraba alguien que estaba por saltar de la Torre por el nerviosismo que le producía estar con Serena. En su primera aventura por Kalos, jamás vivió algo por el estilo, la compañía de la pelimiel era de lo más normal para él hasta el día de aquel beso en el aeropuerto. Aquellos impensables sentimientos hacia ella, no lo dejaban tranquilo; Incluso lo tacharían de enfermo mental si algunos de esos pensamientos hacia con ella saliesen a la luz.

La confianza de Ash se estaba quebrando como si el vidrio de una ventana, fuese impactado por una bala. Las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se resbalaban tímidamente por sus manos, fue la primera mala señal para él. Si todo seguía así, su organismo podría delatarlo más frente a Serena. Pronto, no tendría ni el valor de verle directo a los ojos sin soltar alguna estupidez y dañar el momento que le había tomado dos años de su vida volver a armar.

¿Qué fue lo que ella le había dicho al principio? Estaba tan perdido en mantener el control, que olvidó por completo las primeras palabras de Serena hacia él. ¿Cómo rayos respondería a algo que ni había escuchado? El tiempo se le agotaba, ella parecía empezar a sospechar por como miraba de reojo.

Sin tiempo y con todas las de perder, Ash hizo lo único que pudo maquinar en ese momento. Sin que la chica se lo esperara o al menos lo imaginara, Ash en un rápido movimiento la abrazó. La calidez humana que ambos cuerpos desprendían, los invadió a los dos rápidamente, un calor tan familiar que ambos pensaron que jamás volverían a sentir. En una acción de milésimas de segundos, sus mentes comenzaron a traer los recuerdos de aquel maravilloso primer viaje por la región. Cada momento vivido, cada sonrisa, victoria, derrota e incluso las lágrimas.

El tiempo fue tan relativo en ese abrazo, ninguno de los dos sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así. El resto del mundo había dejado de existir por ese efímero pero duradero momento para ambos. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que una voz invadió el universo que se había creado en las mentes de Ash y Serena.

— Oye hermano, ¿has visto mi…? La menor de los hermanos rubios había aparecido, ella no tenía ni idea sobre la llegada de sus dos amigos por lo que sólo había ido al campo del gimnasio para hablar con su hermano mayor. Enorme fue la sorpresa al ver a Ash y a Serena ahí, incluso estaba Greninja. La sorpresa mayor fue cuando vio que el entrenador y la artista estaban compartiendo un abrazo. Eso sí que era nuevo para sus ojos. — ¿¡Ustedes dos están...!? — Estaba tan exaltada que su emoción no dejó que sus cuerdas vocales terminaran de producir el resto de su oración.

Aquel grito terminó de perturbar el mundo entre los anteriormente nombrados. Serena por fin se había dado cuenta lo que estaba pasando y los que estaban a su alrededor. Ash al percatarse de lo que había hecho, entro en pánico mental, rompiendo rápidamente con el abrazo, colocando su mano sobre su boca, ocultando parte de su rostro en señal de vergüenza. Serena no se quedó atrás, sentía que si miraba de nuevo a los ojos del entrenador, explotaría o algo así.

Ambos voltearon en dirección a Bonnie. De todo el grupo, ella era la que más había cambiado físicamente, ahora era más alta, vestía un vestido beige mientras que la parte de debajo de este era de color verde, un chaleco largo de color naranja con un listón verde en el medio muy parecido al de Serena. Aún llevaba su mismo peinado pero más largo y suelto, llevaba un short que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color verde y unos zapatos de color rojos con la parte de una Pokeball de color rosa.

Ambos estaban algo sorprendidos de que esa que estaba al frente de ellos, era la no tan pequeña Bonnie. Y pensar que hace unos parpadeos, ni siquiera tenía la edad para tener un Pokémon.

El momento que había nacido, provocó que Ash y Serena olvidaran de momento lo que anteriormente había sucedido. Tenían sus mentes enfocadas en que por fin el grupo se había reunido de nuevo. Sin haberlo notado, hicieron un pequeño círculo entre ellos; contando cada anécdota nueva que había ocurrido durante los últimos tiempos, incluso recordando las pasadas. Hasta los Pokémon presentes compartían entre ellos.

Fácilmente estuvieron así por una hora, pero ninguno estaba teniendo la noción del tiempo. A veces, las historias con aires serios, se tornaban en risas por parte de todos por el final inesperado de dichas anécdotas.

— A mí me pasó algo muy parecido cuando estaba en Alola — Una vez que había parado de reírse por la historia que Clemont había contando, era el turno de Ash de contar lo que le había sucedido en su estancia en la isla paradisiaca.

 **Flashback:**

— Vamos Decidueye — Ash trataba de convencer a su Pokémon mientras ambos entrenaban en el campo de entrenamiento del centro Pokémon en la ciudad Malíe en Alola — No tengas miedo y usa Puntada Sombría en mí — Alentaba a Decidueye mientras él tenía la flecha apuntándolo pero sin el coraje suficiente para soltarla.

Tras unos segundos de pensar sobre si hacerle caso a su peculiar entrenador, no tuvo más remedio de seguir aquella extraña y suicida orden. Soltó la flecha pero esta no hizo lo que debería. Normalmente la flecha da varías vueltas, cae a escasos centímetros del adversario y luego explota en un fuerte ataque fantasma. Esta siguió de largo y le dio de lleno al pecho del pobre chico. Despertó tres días después en la cama del Centro, logró ver las caras de preocupación de sus amigos al igual que lo miraban con desaprobación por aquella estúpida idea.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

Y así, todos volvieron a reírse, incluso Ash no podía reprimir la risa al volver a escuchar esa historia.

Serena tenía una anécdota que contar, pero el sonido de su videomisor la interrumpió completamente. Se alejó unos cuantos metros del grupo para poder contestar la llamada entrante. Todos los demás la veían con un ápice de intriga. ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?, ¿Su mamá necesitaba algo?, ¿Emergencia familiar? ¿Acaso otro chico la estaba llamando? Esas sólo eran algunas de las muchas preguntas que todos idearon en tan poco tiempo (aunque la última sólo fue de Ash)

— Era Palermo. Quiere que nos veamos en este momento — Esas palabras fueron las únicas que salieron de la boca de Serena para poder callar a todos. Apenas se habían reunido y ella ya tenía que irse de nuevo a otro sitio. El que estaba más afectado (aunque no lo quisiese decir) era Ash. — No tardaré demasiado…espero. Una vez que termine de verla, nos podemos reunir de nuevo. — Todos asintieron con las palabras de la chica. La obligación llamaba las puertas de la artista y ella no podía negarse a su llamado. Aunque quisiese seguir pasando el tiempo con sus amigos, debía de ir a si sea corriendo a donde Palermo.

Con el tiempo contado, Serena salió de la Torre junto a Braixen y el Huevo que sostenía en sus brazos, dejando de nuevo al grupo incompleto. Bonnie sólo soltó un suspiro al ver a su amiga irse del lugar, Clemont decidió volver a dedicarle su atención a un proyecto importante que tenía en mente desde hace meses. Ash sólo seguía de pie en el medio del campo de batalla mientras que Pikachu estaba en su hombro.

El chico de Kanto hubiese seguido ahí de pie todo el día, de no ser porque alguien había llamado su atención. Volteó a ver de quién se trataba sólo para ver a Greninja viéndolo fijamente. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija hasta que, el Pokémon tipo Agua extendió su puño hacia el único entrenador con el que había formado un vinculo.

Ash comprendió fácilmente lo que su Pokémon quería. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había fusionado lazos con él, pero estos aún existían y latían con vida propia. Sin más complicación, el azabache respondió el icónico choque de puños con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos. Así duraron unos segundos, los sentimientos de ambos se estaban entrelazando una vez más. Aquella sensación tan cálida para Ash estaba llenando de nuevo su cuerpo, incluso los latidos de ambos estaban en una perfecta sincronía. Cuando abrió sus oscuros ojos de nuevo, lo primero que vio fue aquel torbellino de agua mística que envolvía al Pokémon sin retroceder un poco.

— Estoy de vuelta…

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 **Guest: La idea era publicar los tres capítulos de una, pero prefería aguantarme un poco ya que como dices: voy a agregar más contenido a la historia y también a arreglar algunos detalles ya que todo estaba escrito a base de "POV". Trataré de mantener todo igual de cómo veníamos, algunos detalles del tercer capítulo serán cambiados, pero la estética de la historia la intentaré llevar igual. De todo lo que llevábamos escribiendo, nunca había puesto al equipo villano, así que me pareció buena idea hacerles una pequeña presentación en los primeros capítulos para agregar más contenido a la historia.**

 **She Who Loves Pineapples: El Team Plasma es uno de mis favoritos de la serie, quería al menos darle un poco de participación en esta historia. También al trío sombrío el cual nunca salió en la serie así que, qué mejor manera de presentarlos xD**

 **Guest 2: No subí más capítulos porque me pasaron mil cosas a lo largo de estas semanas xD. Pero prometo volver.**

 **Sé que dije "publicaré antes de que acabe la semana" pero es que me pasó de todo en el transcurso de este tiempo xD.**

 **Entre sacarme las cordales hasta tener que rasparme las encías. Estuve de reposo unas semanas por culpa de lo anteriormente nombrado y de verdad no estaba de humor para escribir. Pero ya volví y espero ser más puntual ahora.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y también vernos en el siguiente.**

 **A cuidarse.**


End file.
